La bella Ondina
by AMGV
Summary: Edward, un vampiro ingenuo por la hermosa criatura que tiene por novia, se separa de su amada familia sólo por ella. Ella tomará las riendas de su vida sin importarle a quien lastima en el camino. Inclusive él. ACTUALIZADA.
1. I

**Prólogo:**

Las ondinas son un tipo de sirenas que portan la vida y la muerte. Obviamente, también tienen un cierto poder sobre el agua y los espíritus malignos o buenos que habitan en el agua. Pueden parecer frágiles y dulces a la vista de cualquier persona, pero en realidad son unos demonios temibles, caprichosos y despiadados con sus víctimas.

Mayormente se aparecen en lagos, mares y ríos, convertidas en animales o personas, teniendo así la totalidad de la atención de sus víctimas y engañarlas muy fácilmente.

Las ondinas naturalmente con consideradas ninfas, por supuesto acuáticas, pueden respirar tanto en la tierra como en el agua y son inmortales, por decir poco.

Algunas de estás criaturas pueden anunciar con suma facilidad lo qué deparará el futuro, pero otras no siempre nacen con este **"** _don_ **"** ; sino nacen con otro extraordinario _"don"_.

Su población, data con más hembras que machos, por está razón cazan a su víctima humana cantándoles una canción con la más hermosa voz que pudiera existir; aunque puede haber un "antídoto", el cual trata de una oración que se cree que todo marinero sabe, esté te salva de ellas y te da el privilegio de que una ondina te lleve con bien al hogar sin sufrir ningún daño.

 _Pero nunca hay que fiarse de ninguna ondina porque no todas son buenas._

 ** __._._._._._.__**

El joven vampiro caminaba con las orillas de la Isla Esme, puesto que se encontraba de vacaciones con su familia que habían decidido pasar una considerable temporada en la isla para desconectarse de la población y disfrutar con la familia unas vacaciones después de tantos años.

El caminar solo había sido por una simple razón: Darles espacio y privacidad a su familia acoplada. Odiaba pensar que no habría nadie en el mundo para él. Odiaba pensar que era una vil criatura que viviría sola por el resto de su eternidad. Odiaba pensar que siempre tendría que ver a su familia e incluso amigos acoplados a su compañera o alma gemela, como quieras llamarlo.

Sabía que no había nadie para él.

Aún sin estar acoplado se puede estar con mujeres humanas o vampiresas. Pero ninguna le llamaba su atención en absoluto. Muchas mujeres se le habían y han insinuado desde que era un humano y hasta ahora que es un vampiro, pero ha todas, educadamente, las había rechazado.

Teniendo en cuenta que era muy guapo, con mandíbula cuadrada, pómulos altos, ojos color dorado (gracias a la dieta del Doctor Cullen), labios ligeramente delgados y de un color rosa, con un cuerpo flaco sin parecer enfermo, alto y con músculos y sólo para rematar con un increíble cabello todo despeinado con hebras de color bronce gracias a su madre humana.

Tal vez ése era su castigo por haber matado a gente cuando se rebeló contra Carlisle esto también provocó que no tuviese alma y vagase sin compañía de una bella dama por el resto de su miserable vida.

Se profundizó por las selvas amazónicas que ofrecía la pequeña isla, degustándo el olor de todos aquellos animales, plantas y alrededores suyos; sintiéndose tranquilo en aquel lugar. Al igual que con los olores, los sonidos de las olas estrellándose con la arena blanca, los silbidos de las aves, el agua cayendo por la cascada, etcétera.

Aún más dentro de la selva, encontró la cascada y le pareció una buena idea darse un chapuzón en esas aguas cristalinas. Comenzó a desvestirse quedando solo con el traje de baño que su hermana Alice le había dicho que se pusiese. Sonrío por su detalle.

Dejó las ropa en una roca y se lanzó al agua fría pero cálida contra el calor que hacía, se sentía bastante bien en su piel fría y de mármol que poseía. Nadó en las profundidades, puesto que no tenía la necesidad de respirar, permaneciendo un tiempo ahí.

Cuando volteó hacia un lado, pudo ver el rostro de una bella mujer sonriéndole de manera inocente y provocativa. Saltó rápidamente hacia la superficie estupefacto de haber visto a una mujer en las profundidades del lago.

 _"Creo que tanta soledad ha hecho estragos en mí"_. Pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza repetidas veces para olvidar eso e imaginar que sólo fue una fantasía.

Justo en el momento que volvía al agua, volvió a visualizar a la mujer en la superficie recargándose en una piedra. Era absolutamente hermosa; Su piel era más blanca que los pétalos de un lirio, sus ojos eran de un color chocolate profundo junto con unas pestañas largas, abundantes y rizadas naturalmente. Una nariz pequeña que parecía un botón, unos labios regordetes y rosas. Una oscura melena caía con gracia sobre sus hermosos hombros, fundiéndose con el agua. Pareciera que en su pelo relucían diamantes como miles de gotitas de agua.

Parecía imposible creer que había una mujer ahí, en una isla privada. Nadie se acercaba a la isla y no podría ser amiga de Carlisle, de eso estaba seguro.

Se talló los ojos para rectificar que si era real.

Atontado por su increíble belleza, la mujer más hermosa que ha tenido el gusto de ver en sus cien años, sólo la miraba mientras un pensamiento cruzó por su mente: _"Mía"._

Ése sentimiento de pertenencia, seguridad, amor, lujuria y deseo por ella, debió ser lo que se siente al encontrar a su alma gemela. Seguro que ella lo sentiría un poco, ya que podía escuchar su corazón, afirmando para sí mismo que era humana. No importaba el tiempo, se casarían y luego la convertiría para vivir el resto de su vida con ella.

 _"Todos se pondrán felices."_

-Hola.-dijo. Quedó aún más cautivado por aquella criatura cuya voz era fan suave como el murmullo de las olas de un lago.

Rápidamente se lanzó al agua para quedar al lado de ella y poder apreciar más su exquisita belleza.

-Hola.-contestó. Ella sonrió de manera petulante, era como si hubiese ganado algo. Pero no le dio importancia puesto que observo su sonrisa y se juro a sí mismo que siempre la haría sonreír.

-Te he estado esperando, cariño.-susurró en su oído. Sintió escalofríos recorrerle la espalda y gimió como el adolescente que era. Esto hizo sonreír más a la fémina delante suyo.

-Nunca me iré, mi amor. Soy tuyo por toda la eternidad. Puedes hacer conmigo lo que te plazcas, mi vida.-parecía desesperado, sin pensar lo que decía, sólo quería que ella no se fuera.

- _Lo haré, querido. Lo haré._

Ella acercó su rostro con el de él y unió sus labios. Para Edward fue el paraíso completo. No quería separarse de ella. Sus labios suaves, húmedos y sabor celestial era lo mejor que había probado en toda su vida. Nunca había besado alguien cuando era humano y compartir su primer beso con ella, era lo mejor.

Al momento de separarse, el gimió por la perdida pero se sorprendió cuando ella se impulso para sentarse en la piedra. Se mantuvo en shock, sorpresa, asombro y demás al encontrar un cola de sirena en lugar de piernas y en topless. Su cabello apenas cubría una parte de estos y él los miraba con descaro, lujuria y deseo de poder tocarlos para probar su suavidad.

-Tú... Tú no eres real... Las sirenas no existen...-ya no tenía palabras para seguir continuando.

-No soy una sirena, cariño, soy una ondina. Un poco diferentes. Por cierto, soy Isabella, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella.

 **¿Review?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Es una nueva historia que me ha gustado desarrollarla hoy en la noche, gracias a un libro que tenía de niña y he leído de el. Espero que funcione, que les guste, comenten que les parece. Haré a un Edward enamorado, muy fácil de manipular y tonto por el encanto de Bella. Mientras que a Bella la haré como la definición de la ondina en el prólogo. Creo que pondré a Edward en contar de su familia y así, no lo sé ...**

 **Por cierto, esta definición de sirena, me guíe en la parte del libro en donde vienen las sirenas y sus tipos.**

 **Respecto a mis otras historia comenzare a escribir estas dls semanas de vacaciones antes de que vuelva a entrar a la escuela. No pensé que fuera tan pesada :v**

 **Pero no importa, espero que nos veamos con mi historia de obsesión con Bella.**


	2. II

_Bella. Bella. Bella._

Sólo con esa palabra sonreía como estúpido. Ella sólo lograba ese cometido. Ella sólo lograba ponerlo de un buen humor con solo verlo a los ojos y sonreír de forma inocente. Sexy. Inclusive le provocaba y como el caballero que era tenía que respetarla, aún estando ella en paños menores; como ahora.

Se quitó la camisa que traía puesta y la rodeó con ella su delgado pecho. Él no debería de verla en esa forma. Lo habían educado de otra forma para ver a las señoritas en ciertas situaciones.

-Gracias por eso, amor.-su voz sonaba tan melosa, pero para Edward era el suave murmullo de ángeles cantando. Aparte de eso, con un sonrojo delicado e inocente, apretó la camisa alrededor de ella.

Su olor, el cual se intensificó en sus mejillas, le causó alegría.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, mi vida.

No podía dejar de mirarla. Era adictivo. Como una droga, tanto como su olor, voz, físico... Y decir que toda ella era suya, era más que afortunado. Mucho más que eso.

Se casarían, la convertiría y vivirían un felices por siempre. Sonrío ante la idea. Ella en un entallado vestido blanco, mostrando su pureza, unos tacones... ' _Espera, ella ni siquiera tiene piernas, ¿qué harás? ¿Vivir bajo el agua?_ ' La verdad es que podría, ya que nunca respira, pero y su familia. ¿En dónde queda? Sería un poco incómodo. Tendría que hablar este problema con su amada. Y resolverlo lo antes posible.

-Bella, quiero tenerte a mi lado, pero-titubeó-tu no puedes andar... Andar así. Necesitas piernas, amor. Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que seas como yo y podamos vivir en la superficie.-estudió la reacción de Bella. ¿Shock? No. ¿Triste? No. ¿Nostalgia? No. ¿Felicidad? Tal vez. Poco a poco su sonrisa iba alzando sus comisuras.

No entendía al cien el porqué sonreía, sim embargo, siempre la haría sonreír porque iluminaba su alma.

-Hay remedio para eso, aunque necesito ropa. No querrás que tu familia me conozca desnuda, ¿verdad?-sonrío con burla.

-Por supuesto, qué tonto soy. Iré por ropa, pero quédate aquí ¿de acuerdo? No te vayas. Ahora que te encontré; no soportaría el perderte, mi vida.-se veía tan angustiado ante la idea. La existencia de él dependía de ella.

-No me iré te lo prometo. Ahora lo eres todo para mí.-mintió descaradamente. Se inclinó hacia él, lo tomó por el cuello y lo besó. Sus calidos labios se amoldaron a los fríos labios del vampiro y este suspiró en su boca. Sintió la sonrisa de la bella mujer que tenia enfrente.

Él, de nuevo, estaba en la gloria. 'Me podría acostumbrar a esto.' Pensó el cobrizo. Su sabor era aún más delicioso de lo que recordaba. Adictivo. Anhelante. Incapaz de describir. Sintió que Isabella delineaba con su delicada y Rosa lengua sus labios, pidiéndole permiso para invadir su cavidad bucal. Edward, sintiéndose un poco torpe por la experiencia que tenía su ondina, no sabía qué hacer. Abrió poco a poco su boca y de inmediato Bella metió su lengua. La sensación que sintió fue inimaginable. Sintió que crecía su erección a través de su traje de baño. Rápidamente se separó de Bella. Si pudiera sonrojarse, en ese momento sería un jitomate.

-Perdóname-susurró con la cabeza baja, incapaz de verla al rostro.

-No te sientas mal, si yo fuera tú, estaría igual o más emocionado-dijo mirando su notable erección con una sonrisa y deseo.

Su objetivo se estaba logrando. Sonrío con malicia por dentro.

Edward tomó unas respiraciones profundas antes de ver a Bella. Trató de imaginar situaciones incómodas para bajar su primera erección en toda su vida. Emmett desnudo, con un vestido rosa, con un tutú rosa, etc. Lentamente empezó a bajar. No quería llegar a su casa con una prominente situación.

-Iré por un poco de ropa, no tardaré, amor. Y luego arreglaremos-señaló su cola- ese problema.-vistió su pantalón con rapidez y corrió.

-De acuerdo, te esperaré, mi vida.

En su cara se posó una sonrisa idiota antes de echarse a correr a su casa. No podía dejar de imaginar cómo sería su vida sin ella. Triste y solitaria, pero con ella sería otra cosa. Aunque le costaba entender cómo su hermosa ondina fuera a convertirse en una persona con piernas. ¿Sería que tiene magia? Tendría que preguntarle cuando la vuelva a ver.

En unos minutos se encontró en la puerta de la casa y entró como un bólido, pero antes de que pudiera entrar a la habitación de Alice, Esme y su familia lo interceptaron en la sala.

-Cariño, ¿en dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupa, Alice no podía verte-sollozó en los brazos de Carlisle-Sólo desapareció tu futuro. Por cierto, ¿tu camisa?

Se quedó callado. Era imposible. Simplemente se encontraba con Isabella. Este último pensamiento hizo que sonriera como tonto enamorado. Esto dislocó aún más a su familia.

 _'¿Por qué sonríe como estúpido? ¿Y su camisa? Todavía de que Esme se preocupa... ¿Qué es ese horrible olor a pescado?'_ Hizo una mueca Rosalie.

 _'Edward, nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así. Nos preocupas.'_ Le regañó Carlisle.

 _'¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Eres tú, Ed?_ ' Le preguntó Jasper. Edward sólo frunció el ceño. Él no olía nada.

 _'Parece que nuestro Eddy nadó con los pescados, ¿te divertiste?'_ Sonrío Emmett.

 _'¡¿Cómo te atreves a perder esa camisa en el mar?!'_ Este era típico de Alice.

-Edward, respóndeme.

-Estaba caminando por ahí, encontré una cascada entre la selva, nade un rato y cuando salí a la superficie encontré a una chica sentada en una roc...-antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Rosalie lo interrumpió:

-¡¿Cómo que hay alguien en la isla!? ¡¿Está no es una isla privada, Carlisle?!-gritó la rubia hacia el patriarca.

-Debe de haber una explicación, Rosalie. Cálmate.-suplicó. Miró a Edward para que siguiera contando.

-Como iba diciendo, al principio pensé que estaba imaginando a una chica muy hermosa, pero luego la mire y, fue instantáneo, mi vida depende de ella. No sé cómo describirlo, creo que ella es mi otra mitad, pero...-ya no sabía qué decir.

 _'Estoy tan feliz por ti, Edward. Ya era tiempo, tienes que traerla. No importa si es humana o no; eso no cambiará nuestra opinión.'_ Pensó Esme sonriéndole maternalmente.

 _'Bueno, tienes que traerla y explicarnos cómo es que esa chica está aquí.'_ Le trasmitió Carlisle a él cobrizo.

La hermana no pudo contener aún más su enojo, le lanzó a su hermano, pero la sujetó Emmett por la cintura antes de que pudiera golpearlo. Jasper le mando una ola de tranquilidad, pero no funcionó:

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo pudiste fijarte en una humana?!-trato de soltarse de su esposo-¡Eres un idiota! Nos puedes poner en riesgo por una simple humana. ¡Una humana!-gritó soltándose de los brazos de Emmett y brincando a Edward.

Cayeron al suelo en un ruido sordo. Ella trataba de golpearlo, él no quería golpearla por sus modales del siglo XX y porque era su hermana, así que evadía todos sus golpes. Parecía que Rosalie no quería parar y soltaba su ira, desprecio por la vida que tenía y envidia. La familia se quedó en shock al principio, pero luego se apuraron a separarlos; Carlisle y Emmett con Rosalie y Jasper ayudó a Edward.

-¡Rosalie!-gritó Esme enojada, sorprendiendo a todos.

Antes de que dijera alguien algo, el joven vampiro les dijo a todos:

-Ella me está esperando, solo necesitaba un poco de ropa para ella y después traerla con el fin de que pudieran conocerla, pero pareciera-mirando directamente a la rubia-que no están felices de que haya conocido a alguien. Sin embargo, puedo irme con ella a otra parte, no te preocupes Rosalie; no pondré en peligro a la familia.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras. Aunque Esme sería la más afectada. No obstante, no le importaba estar a solas con su _diosa_. Toda la eternidad. Nunca había sentido este tipo de sentimiento, ni siquiera cuando era un humano. Ni siquiera cuando su madre le presentaba a féminas a las que tenía que cortejar. Pero con ella era muy diferente, tanto por su belleza exquisita, su fragancia seductora y su _amor mutuo_.

Con un rostro inexpresivo, se dirigió hacia Alice:

-Tomaré un poco de ropa, para ella. Es un poco curiosa su situación.-sonrío al final al recordarla. Cuando la recordó, experimentó un sentimiento raro. Jasper lo sintió como anhelo, pero lo escondió de Edward.

Alice sólo asintió.

Se encaminó a su habitación para agarrar otra camisa y luego a la habitación de la vidente. Tomó un ligero vestido blanco, y con suma vergüenza, ropa interior.

Y corrió.

Su ondina se encontraba de espaldas a él. Antes de que dijera algo, Bella susurró:

-Pensé que nunca llegarías, tardaste tanto. Creí que me habías mentido.-sollozó.

El cobrizo le dolió oír cómo sollozaba por su culpa. Por la culpa de su odiosa hermana. Desde ese momento se juro a sí mismo que no la lastimaría de ninguna manera. Corrió hasta abrazarla, pero ella fue más rápida y se sumergió en el agua. Preso del pánico, dejó la ropa en algún lado y se incó en la orilla.

-Bella, mi preciosa ondina, sal.-suplicó- Me tarde por mi fastidiosa hermana, perdóname, mi vida. Amor, sal. No podría aguantar el que me dejarás. No sabría qué hacer sin ti.

Se cubrió la cabeza con las manos. _'¿Qué hago? No quiero perderla._ ' Pensó. Se quedó unos minutos en esa situación, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro dándole confort.

Al alzar la vista, se encontró con su ondina convertida en humana. No supo cómo ni a qué hora, pero ahora podía estar con él. Si pudiera llorar, lloraría de felicidad. Ahora podrían estar juntos por siempre. La convertiría en vampiro y estaría juntos toda la _eternidad._

Se levantó, la abrazó por la definida cintura y empezó a dar vueltas. Ella rió encantada. Amó su risa. Sonaba como campanillas. Todo en ella era encantador. Se contagió y empezó a reír. Cuando acabaron de girar, se miraron a los ojos, y la besó. Apretándola contra él, sintió sus pechos y sus pezones contra su duro pecho. No quería aprovechar de ella, solo con la fina camisa que le había dado.

-Tenemos que parar... Traje ropa.-la cogió del suelo y se la tendió.

Vió como sus pequeñas manos desabrochaban los botones, y poco a poco cayó en el suelo. Mostrando todo su cuerpo. Se quedó en shock, al ver el cuerpo más perfecto. Sus pechos cabrían perfectamente en sus manos, sus pezones de un color rosa, un vientre plano, cintura delgada y perfectamente marcada, caderas anchas, creando una figura de reloj de arena, su monte de Venus sin un vello, y hasta el último unas piernas kilométricas y bien torneadas.

Rápidamente se volteó hacia otro lado. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

-Vístete, de acuerdo.-tartamudeó.

Tembló cuando sintió sus manos en su espalda, las corrientes eléctricas se dirigían a su entrepierna y pensar que podría estar desnuda atrás de él. Y solos.

-¿Acaso no me deseas? ¿No quieres estar conmigo? ¿No me quieres?-le dijo en la concha de su oído. Se sintió desfallecer. Era tan seductora. Y solo suya.

No tenía palabras para describir el placer que sentía. Era _abrumador_. Cerró los ojos.

-Claro que te quiero, mi amor. Pero quisiera que llegáramos castos hasta el matrimonio, así fue como me educaron mis padres.

-¡Por supuesto que me casaría contigo! No puedo esperar.-percibió sus labios en su cuello, desde su lóbulo, mandíbula y cuello. Deteniéndose primero en el lóbulo, jalando suavemente de este, chupando y delineando con su afilada lengua. Bajo lentamente a su mandíbula y su cuello, tratando de hacerle una marca, pero no podía por su piel de granito.

Los escalofríos recorrían muy rápido su cuerpo. _Era tan intenso._

Pero de un momento a otro paro y antes de que pudiera parpadear ya estaba vestida. Gimió bajo por la pérdida. Parecía un _ángel._

-Vámonos, quiero conocer a tu familia.-dijo con emoción.

Sonrío recíprocamente, la cargo en su espalda y corrió hacia su casa. Cuando llegaron, se preparó mentalmente para los insultos de Rosalie y los demás. Aunque decidió bloquear su mente de esos pensamientos.

-Es muy hermosa tu casa, me encanta. ¿Aquí es en donde viviremos?-preguntó inocentemente.

-Tal vez, si quieres nos podemos ir a otro lado.-le contestó con un tono neutral.

Caminaron lentamente y de la mano hacia la entrada de la casa. Abrió la puerta con suma lentitud, se sorprendió de que su familia estaba en la sala esperándolos. Antes de que pudiera presentarla, Rosalie dijo:

-¿Qué es ese olor a pescado?-olió con asco.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	3. III

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Nadie? ¿Acaso ignoran el hecho de que Edward trajo a alguien humano a la casa?-al ver que la ignoraba bufó molesta.

-Respetaremos la decisión que haya hecho Edward Rosalie Somos una familia, y ahora forma parte de ella.-dijo Carlisle tranquilo ante la situación, confiaba en su hijo para apoyarlo. Aunque no quisiera decirlo, le preocupaba el cómo le explicaría el que son vampiros y que podría ser peligroso para ambos, y para toda la familia.

-Pues yo no apoyo esto, no arriesgaré a la familia por un capricho de él.-comentó molesta al ver que nadie la apoyaba. Salió hecha humos de la casa con Emmett detrás suyo. Cuanta razón tenía la rubia. Eso es lo que odiaba Rosalie, que nunca la tomarán tanto en cuenta y sólo la considerarán una narcisista. Quería a su hermando, pero lo odiaba en algunas ocasiones por el simple hecho de ser Edward, el primogénito de Carlisle.

Si supieran las verdaderas intenciones que tenía Bella...

Cuando llegaron el vampiro y la ondina a la sala, se quedaron estupefactos al ver a una jovencita de dieciséis o diecisiete años con una belleza inimaginable y rostro angelical tendida al brazo de su primer hijo. Parecía una buena chica. Tardaron unos minutos en reaccionar ante la presencia de la linda pareja que formaban. También tenían ganas de preguntarle como es que había llegado ahí, si era una isla privada, pero decidieron que no era el momento para 'charlar' sobre su origen. Luego sería. Después de todo, no querían hostigarla con sus preguntas.

 _'Es hermosa hijo, me alegro por ti.'_ pensó Esme sonriéndole a su hijo. Su madre sería feliz si tuviera otra cabeza o tres ojos. Si él era feliz, ella era feliz.

 _'Espero que no sea una amenaza para nosotros, pero aún así estoy feliz por ti, Ed.'_ leyó en la cabeza de su rubio hermano, Jasper.

El silencio era tan tenso que se podía cortar con cualquier cosa. Por el momento nadie estaba dispuesto a romperlo.

Aunque nadie sabía de donde provenía el olor a ' _pescado'_ que era bastante fuerte, nadie dijo nada. Tal vez por educación o tal vez porque era innecesario mencionarlo.

-Pensé que tu familia estaría contenta de recibirme.-susurró con tristeza fingida al oído del cobrizo. Éste la abrazó aún más, como si la quisiera defender de los insultos de su rubia hermana. No le importaría dejar a la familia sólo por la presencia molesta de Rosalie, si así _su preciosa Ondina_ era feliz, él la dejaría. Toda por ella. Inclusive estar en contra de toda su familia.

Isabella, por su parte se percató del olor dulzón de dos vampiros, hembra y macho. De inmediato supo de la hermana fastidiosa del cobrizo la odio de golpe, podría arruinar sus planes, tendría que tener cuidado de ella. Tenía que calmar su temperamento y seguir con la farsa.

Jasper, que al ser simpático, sintió esa emoción fingida y cambió brusco proveniente de ella. Esto lo dislocó, nadie cambia tan rápido de emociones, era como si qusiera seguir con la 'fachada' buena por fuera. Su cara expresaba algo, pero sus emociones decían otras. Que raro. _'¿Por qué fingía?'_ pensó. Al decir esto en su cabeza, inmediatamente Edward lo fulminó con la mirada.

El primer amor pega duro y más si eres un vampiro solitario por mas de cien años, viendo disfrutar el amor de su familia y a través de la personas con el paso del tiempo. Pobre de él.

-Bueno.-dijo Edward dirigiéndose a todos-. Quiero presentarles a Bella... Mi todo.-terminó orgulloso de ella. Bella se pavoneó por dentro.

Esme fue la primera en romper el silencio antes de que Rosalie pudiera decir algo. Se acercó a Bella y la abrazó. Con el simple hecho de haber inhalado cerca de su cabello, olió el aroma que destilaba y se percató que de ella provenía el olor a 'pescado', suponiendo que era porque estaban en una isla y recordando que Edward había regresado empapado. Algo que no se pudiera quitar con un baño. Se separó de ella y dirigiéndose a ambos, dijo:

-Deberían de tomar un baño e instalarse.-sonriendo hacia su hijo.-Estoy tan feliz por ti, Edward Gracias Bella por estar con mi hijo. Soy Esme madre de Edward estoy encantada de conocerte, ya era tiempo de que mi hijo trajera a alguien. Este es Carlisle, mi marido y padre de Edward.-abrazó al patriarca de la familia Cullen.

-Un placer conocerte, Isabella -dijo Carlisle la abrazó y olisqueó, por una fracción de segundo hizo una mueca, pero se recuperó.-Deja te presentó, ellos son Alice y Jasper mis otros hijos.

La pelinegra se abalanzó hacia ella para abrazarla.

-Soy Alice pero ya lo sabes. Jasper es mi marido. Estoy tan feliz de que mi hermano haya encontrado a alguien como tú, eres muy hermosa, me gusta tu cabello, ¿cómo haces para cuidarlo? Bueno, ya me dirás otro día. Puedo _sentir_ que seremos grandes amigas.-lo dijo tan rápido que casi no le entiende Bella. Ella no poseía un oído tan desarrollado como los vampiros.

Tener a una nueva hermana sería tan estupendo, su propia _Barbie._ Obviamente que también se alegraba por Edward después de tanto tiempo solo, ya se merecía a alguien. Sonrió hacia su hermano y le mandó un mensaje a través de su cabeza.

 _'A mi no me importa que ella sea humana... y te perdono por la camisa. Ella vale la pena, se feliz.'_

Edward sólo le sonrió hacia su hermana, su hermana favorita.

Jasper jaló a Alice hacia él y dijo:

-Disculpa a mi esposa, puede ser un poco _hiperactiva_ al principio, pero ya se le pasará. Por cierto, bienvenida a la familia.-sonrió.

Bella se sintió orgullosa de haber pescado el pez más gordo. Sus hermanas estarían celosas de ella, su ego se infló hasta el cielo. Tendría todo lo que quiso, sin la necesidad de quitárselo a los odiosos humanos y sin tener que compartirlos con sus molestas hermanas. _Todo suyo. Todo. Podría tener lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera. Las ventajas de salir con un vampiro rico y no un tonto humano._

 _-_ Estoy muy contenta de conocerlos a todos.-dijo con una sonrisa.- Ojalá pueda acoplarme a esta familia.-Susurró con un tono lastimero falso. Jasper lo sintió pero no dijo nada. Esa una desventaja para Bella, el no saber que el podía sentir las emociones.

-Ya veras que así pasará, no te preocupes por Rosalie. Ella es muy recelosa, pero pronto cambiará.-le susurró el cobrizo en su oído. Bella tembló en sus brazos.

El deseo comenzó a hacer estragos en el cuerpo de Edward, pero antes de que pudiera besarla, Esme dijo:

-Llévala a tu habitación, querido.-y dirigiéndose a Bella.-Ponte cómoda, si necesitas algo, dime.

-Muchas... gracias.-sonrió de vuelta hacia la madre del cobrizo.

Ambos salieron de la estancia tomados de la manos rumbo a la habitación de él. La habitación de Edward se encontraba en el fondo del pasillo, alejado de los demás para no escuchar ciertos sonidos en la noche. Pero ahora eso cambiaría, ahora tenía a Bella, _su Ondina,_ con quien compartir una vida llena de amor por el resto de la eternidad sin que nadie pudiese intervenir para separarlos. Aunque una duda rondaba por su cabeza.

¿Ella es inmortal?

Su humor cayó repentinamente cuando se dio cuenta que si no era inmortal tendría que convertirla en vampiro; era sumamente egoísta de su parte pero de esa forma sería suya por siempre. Pero con esto venían las consecuencias de traería consigo; una sed infernal que jamás acabaría, un alma arrancada, convertirse en un monstruo, olvidarse de su familia, no poder tener hijos, y la lista continua. Lo único bueno de esto era que la marcaría como suya para que ningún otro vampiro o humano se acercara a su compañera. Eso sí que sonaba bien, lo demás no.

Una vez abierta la puerta, Isabella revoloteo en todo el cuarto, observando todo a su paso, tocando con suma fragilidad y una curiosidad extrema cada disco, libro, aparato electrónico, y demás. Hacia mucho tiempo que no veía este tipo de cosas, hacia mucho tiempo que no pisaba tierra desde hace varios años. Toda era tan diferente ahora. No podía esperar para pisar tierra y tener todos esos objetos a la mano. Esto ya era sacarse la lotería por completo. Amaba estar rodeada de regalos ostentosos. Deseaba ver el anillo que adornaría su dedo y ser la esposa de un vampiro.

A pesar de que él no le había dicho su secreto, sabía que era un vampiro aunque no como los ordinarios, los que había conocido tenían los ojos rojos y eran bastantes temperamentales... y buenos amantes. Mejores que los humanos, aunque casi nunca visitaban islas o mares, cuando se presentaba la oportunidad, no se podía desaprovechar echarse un buen polvo. Era una lástima que no podía usar a los vampiros de su familia para sus fines de placer. Aunque podría usar su _magia_ en ellos... Era el mejor boleto de lotería que pudo haberse encontrado en toda su existencia. Sexo a montones, pero primero tendría que casarse y las de su clase no eran personas de una sola persona, no obstante siempre podría visitar a unos amigos cuando 'su marido' estuviera de caza. Sonrió ante la idea.

Edward se percató de la sonrisa de Bella, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda:

-¿Qué te tiene tan contenta, amor?-preguntó.

Bella pusó los ojos en blanco, y lo miró.

-Porque ya estamos juntos, seré tu esposa y no puedo esperar a llamarte mi esposa, es eso. También estoy estoy feliz por haber conocido a tu familia, se que es muy importante para ti, y para mí es importante caerles bien. Digo, nunca nadie me ha llevado con su familia para conocerla. Estoy muy agradecida contigo por darme esta oportunidad. Te quiero aunque nos hemos encontrado hace menos de un día.- lo abrazó, estirando sus brazos para rodearle el cuello. Sí, el plan era enamorarlo, ponerlo en contra de su familia y disfrutar de los lujos lejos de ellos. Fácil.

Y pensar que iba a ser diferente y tal vez más difícil por ser un vampiro. Las ondinas se caracterizaban por atraer a los hombres a sus pies con el simple hecho de cantar o mirarlos fijamente, pero pareciera que el cobrizo realmente estaba prendado a ella por su voluntad.

Los brazos de Edward se quedaron en su pequeña cintura, oliendo su exquisito aroma que lo volvía loco. No podía superar el hecho de que ella ya lo quisiera y deseara ser su esposa. ' _¿Así se siente el amor? ¿Cómo un vaivén de emociones que circulan por todo su cuerpo haciéndote sentir el ser más grandioso de la faz de la Tierra?_ ' Pensó el vampiro.

Esa emoción nueva en él, era grandiosa. Quería sentirse así toda la vida. Quería que ella lo experimentara de igual forma que él. Quería compartir todo con ella y nunca separarse de ella. Ahora era su vida. Su vida dependía de ella. Poder sentir que tu muerto corazón palpitaba valdría la pena. Depender de esa persona para sólo sentir eso.

 _El amor se compone de una sola alma que habita en dos cuerpos_ _._

Pero antes de planear su vida, tenía que contarle que era un vampiro. La parte difícil. Sólo deseaba que no saliera corriendo cuando se enterará que era un monstruo sin alma que había cometido asesinatos por algunos años.

Se separó de ella, su cara reflejó su preocupación y con las manos juntos la guió hasta el borde de su cama. Bajó la mirada hacia las manos de ella que estaban unidas con las de él. No quera ver la cara de repulsión cuando le dijera que no es un ser humano. Tenía que controlarse para no parecer asustado, si ella decidiera dejarlo. No quería que eso pasará. No ahora cuando había llegado ese hermoso sentimiento que sólo se repite una vez en la vida.

Bella podía sentir que se avecinaba; que era un vampiro y podría ser peligroso para ella. Como si ella no lo fuera. Las ondinas tenían mayor resistencia que los humanos, y aunque no fueran iguales a los vampiros, eran menos frágiles que los humanos. Como parte de la farsa, tenía que tener empatía al, ahora, ser su compañera.

-¿Qué sucede, Edward? Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa que ronde en tu cabeza, tus preocupaciones ahora también son las mías.-le dijo angustiada.

-Tengo que contarte algo sobre mí y familia.-Tomó una bocanada de aire y miro de reojo a Bella esperando su reacción.-Somos vampiros.

Espero su reacción, pero no pasó ninguna emoción por su pálido rostro. ' _¿Qué tal si se encontraba en shock?_ ' Preocupado Edward se arrodilló frente a ella tomándola de las manos. La única reacción de la ondina fue soltar un suspiro.

-Ya lo sabía, querido. Ustedes no son las únicas criaturas que existen en el mundo.-Antes de que pudiera hablar el vampiro, siguió.- Y no, no me importa que seas un vampiro, así te quiero sin importar tu naturaleza. Yo tampoco soy humana y estoy contigo, que es lo que realmente importa. Nosotros y el futuro que tenemos como pareja.

Edward ahora estaba en shock, ¿cómo es que lo quería sin importar su naturaleza sádica que lo dominaba? _'Está mujer es increíble, no me la merezco.'_

-No sabes lo mucho que me alegra escuchar eso. No sabes cuánto te quiero, y deseo que ya seas mi esposa oficialmente. Seremos tan felices juntos, no te imaginas cuanto. Espera.-a velocidad vampiríca, de su armario sacó las joyas familiares que habían pertenecido a su madre y que heredo después de su muerte. Ahora Bella cargaría en su dedo el anillo de compromiso de su madre. Olvido el hecho de que su familia merecía saber que era ella, pero era más importantes sus sentimientos y justo lo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo.

Por otro lado, Bella divisó las joyas con cierto deseo. Sonrió para sí misma.

Edward se volvió a arrodillar, tomó la caja de terciopelo negro, la abrió frente a ella y con un nerviosismo, preguntó:

-¿Quisieras ser mi esposa, Isabella?

Bella hizo una mueca en cuanto abrió la caja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿REVIEWS?**

 **Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, mi examen de biología fue ayer, y según si lo paso pues ya tendre libre todo mi tiempo hasta agosto, como he dicho antes. Ojalá les guste, fue tan rápido escribirlo, y ya se me ocurrieron unas ideas para hacerlo un poco más drámatico, pero creo que para eso todavía faltan algunos capítulos. Bueno, y airé subiendo capitulos de las otras historias en estos dias, hasta que el jueves me digan si pase el examen de biología.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, adiós.**


End file.
